


Surprise!

by 1FrozenRutabaga



Series: Gifts for Friends! [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ATFG!Mike's confused, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, OLF!Freddy and OLF!Mike just want to say hello, the others are fine don't worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FrozenRutabaga/pseuds/1FrozenRutabaga
Summary: Mike has no clue why a giant Freddy Fazbear and a kid showed up at his door, all he knows is that they have birthday cake and a card for someone who doesn't live there.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangleSchmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangleSchmidt/gifts).

> I looked at the clock, saw it was midnight, and screeched. I'm late, I know, but I made this for you! 
> 
> Also I have no clue what Mike's place looks like (I forget if there was a reference), but just roll with it.

Mike was sure his jaw was about to fall off.

The other Freddy – who was goddamn _massive_ – just smiled brighter and adjusted the cake in his hands. “We’re here for the birthday girl.”

The raven-haired boy peered around the boy. “Hi,” he whispered.

Mike stumbled back. What the hell. What. The absolute. Hell. Five seconds ago he had been peacefully sitting on the couch, doing…something, and now he was faced with a massive animatronic that was definitely not the Freddy Fazbear at work holding a birthday cake. With a little kid behind the thing, too!

Other Freddy took that as an invitation to squeeze through the doorway. “We’re a bit late, but that’s on our end. Apologies for popping in like this,” he said.

The thing was talking. The other Freddy was _talking_.

The kid came in behind him. He had the wildest head of black hair Mike had ever seen and bright blue eyes. “We got caught up. Interdimensional stuff, you know? We still have to find some of the others, they got stuck in some places.”

What did that mean? What the absolute fuck did that mean? ‘Interdimensional stuff’? Was this kid high on something? Where did he get another animatronic? Were there other animatronics? Why was this happening?

The other Freddy had set the cake on the table. “It’s quite difficult to navigate through a multiverse,” he said, like he was talking about last night’s football game. “We hit a few snags.”

Mike just couldn’t close his mouth. “What the…? Who the fuck…? What…?”

A gentle tapping on his shoulder. Mike looked down at the kid. “I’m Mike,” he said. His voice was light and soft.

He couldn’t be older than, like, thirteen. “What a coincidence, that’s my name,” Mike responded, still thoroughly freaked out. He’d just call the kid Little Mike if that was the case.

Little Mike just smiled widely. “We know.”

Yeah, that wasn’t creepy whatsoever.

“We got her a card,” Little Mike said. He held up the pink envelope, the initials MS written in purple cursive. “Don’t spoil it for her, but it has a funny pun in it.”

That got his attention. “A pun?”

“Freddy wrote it!” Little Mike chirped.

“You helped,” Other Freddy said from his place in the kitchen.

Wait, he was in the kitchen.

“Freddy loves puns. Foxy doesn’t like them, though. He hates them.”

Foxy?! “Come again?” Mike blurted.

“Yeah, Foxy can’t stand puns,” Little Mike said. It was like he was talking about getting lunch. He handed Mike the envelope. “You can give it to her, right?”

The man took it hesitantly. “Uh, sure?”

Other Freddy came from the kitchen. He was no longer holding the cake, so he probably had set it on the table. “We got her cake, but…” He looked around, frowning softly. “Is she here?”

Mike swallowed. “Uh, no?” Who the hell were these guys talking about?

“That’s a shame. We missed her.” Other Freddy turned to him. “Remember, the birthday girl cuts the cake first. You may want to put this in the freezer so it doesn’t melt before she gets here.”

“Who even is this person?” Mike asked. Was some girl going to break into the house?

Little Mike and Other Freddy looked at each other with infuriatingly knowing smiles. “You know her more than you think,” the bear said cryptically.

Mike scowled. “I-!”

Other Freddy passed by him. “Again, apologies for bursting in like this. Hopefully we can make up for that in the future.”

“The future?” Mike echoed. What did that mean?

Other Freddy smiled warmly. “I think we’d get along just fine.” He grabbed the doorknob. “Thank you, Mike.”

The door shut with a gentle click.

“…What the absolute fuck just happened?”

A beat passed. Mike looked at the envelope and couldn’t help but untuck the fold. The card inside had a picture of a cartoon bear on the front, dancing under a giant blueberry bush. Mike snorted softly and opened it.

_“Happy birthday from the Fazbear Family! We hope you have a bear-y awesome birthday!_

It was signed with a bunch of names at the bottom. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie, Mike, Chris, Petunia, Logan, Rosie, and Caitlyn.

Aside from the names of the animatronics, Mike had no clue whoever the fuck those people were.

The pun was so…goddamn funny, Mike had to admit.

Outside, Little Mike looked up at Other Freddy with a small frown. “Guess we just missed her, huh?” he asked.

“Perhaps. However…” Other Freddy looked towards…something…and winked. “Happy birthday, Mangle. Pardon us for being late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (although late) birthday!


End file.
